Blog użytkownika:Purple Springy/Podróż Shadow
To dopiero początek Mieliśmy jechać jednak był pewien problem. Bałam się w ch*j. Bonnie musiał zawiązać mi opaskę na oczy i mnie pilnować, a ja musiałam mu zaufać. Z początku to było trudne, ale ostatecznie się udało. Kiedy dostaliśm się do Launceston udaliśmy się do jednej z tamtejszych posiadłości. Mieszkał tam mój stary przyjaciej (naprawdę stary) Sebastian Kenway. Był wampirem i wolał jak go przedstawiano pełnym imieniem i nazwiskem. Kiedy zapukaliśmy drzwi otworzył nam jakiś szesnastolatek. Miał bladą skórę, białe, długie włosy. Jedno jego oko było niebieskie, a drugie szare. Miał policzki rozcięte w uśmiech i rany na szyi oraz nadgarstkach. Cały jego ubiór był czarny (poza napisami na bluzce) -Kim jesteście? -zapytał chłopak -Jestem Shadow, a to Bonnie. Jest może Venom? -Mojego właściciela nie ma w domu i nigdy nie wróci -jego oczy wcale nie wyrażały smutku, a raczej cichą nadzieję -Rozumiem... -Paniczu Kenway -podszedł do niego jakiś męszczyzna, pewnie lokaj -Odejdź, a jeśli chodzi o was to się rozgoście, pokarzę wam wasze pokoje Zdziwiło mnie, że odrazu pozwolił nam tu przenocować. Młodzieniec oprowadził nas po domu i pokazał nam pokoje. Cała posiadłość była w stylu gotckim. Potem usiedliśmy w salonie -Tak dla porządku mam na imię Marco -Jesteś synem Venoma? -zapytał nie pewnie Bonnie, a chłopak się roześmiał -Hahaha... Ja i on jesteśmy jak ogień i woda, ale można tak powiedzieć jestem adoptowany -Acha... A tak właściwie to co ci się stało? -Ech... Mój właściciel, bo tak wolę nazywać Pana Sebastiana lub jak wolicie Venoma. On... to on mi to zrobił Poczułam, że serce mi bije mocniej. Znałam Sebe tak długo i wiedziałam że jest sadystą, ale dzieci nie krzywdził. Marco wstał i pokierował się do (prawdopodobnie) swojego pokoju. Robiło się ciemno, więc ja z Bonniem poszliśmy się przyszykować do snu. W nocy wstałam, bo obudził mnie jakiś cichy (ale jednak) dzwięk. Przysłuchałam się uważniej i usłyszałam Marco. Nucił cichutko jakąś piosenkę jej słowa brzmiały jakoś tak: Ding-dond stoję przed twym domem, Otwórz mi i tak już się nie schowasz Ding-dong pośpiesz się i otwórz, I tak za późno na ucieczkę... Poszłam do jego pokoju i delikatnie uchyliłam drzwi. Siedział skulony na środku pokoju trzymając coś w rękach. Otwierznie drzwi wydało ciche skrzypnięcie. Usłyszał to. Spojrzał na mnie zapłakanymi oczami, a ja nie wiedziałam co robić. Czy Psycho jest taka jak mówią? Marco spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. W ręce trzymał zakrwawiony nożyk, a z jego nadgarstków płynęła krew. Zacisną mocniej ręce na przedmiotach w jego rękach -Czemu tu przyszłaś? -zapytał łamiącym się głosem -Usłyszałam twój głos i postanowiłam sprawdzić co się dzieje -podeszłam do niego i położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu -Bardzo tęsknie za moją opiekunką. Pracowała u mojego właściciela po tym jak ,,zakon,, się rozpadł. Dużo mi o nim opowiadała i mówiła że dla każdego jest w nim miejsce -Ale kto? -Miała na imię Zuzia, ale wszyscy mówili do niej Psycho -Byłam pewna że Psycho jest w Nepalu -Wyprowadziła się z tąd po śmierci właściciela Mało zadawałam się z Psycho. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy którą pamiętam. Tak naprawdę od kiedy zajełam jej miejsce w zespole, a szef zaczął się jej bać to zaczeła się zachowywać agresywnie względem mnie i ogólne zrobiła się jakaś dziwna (dużą część tych informacji też podała mi Mecha) -Och rozumiem... A co to za amulet w twojej dłoni? -To są opiekuńcze skrzydłą, amulet mojego właściciela. Podarował mi je, ale nie wiem czemu -Wiesz teraz jesteś jego powiernikiem i jeśli nasz szef się zgodzi to może dołączysz do ,,zakonu,, -Naprawdę? -jego głos zadrżał i spojrzał na mnie rozświetlonymi oczami -Tak, ale teraz przydało by ci się opatrzyć rany Pokiwał głową i podszedł do łóżka. Spod materaca wyjął apteczkę i mi ją podał. Kiedy owijałam jego ręce bandażem poczułam jak bardzo są słabe. Potem położyłam go spać. Kiedy wychodziłam poczułam dziwne uczucie. Zrobiło mi się ciepło w środku. Następnego dnia pierwsze miejsce do jakiego poszłam to był pokój Marco. Chłopak siedział na podłodze i czytał jakąś książke. Na szyi miał zawieszony amulet -Hej Shadow -zawołał i uśmiechnął się do mnie... a może to były jego rozcięte policzki -Cześć Marco, co czytasz? -Książke którą napisała mi Zuza... -W sensie Psycho? -Tak Psycho. Opisała tutaj zasady waszego ,,zakonu,, Podeszłam do niego i przyjrzałam się książkę. Była ładnie ozdobiona i pięknie napisana -Czy zasady zostały zapisane w innej książce niż ta? -Tak, ale spłonęła. Najwidoczniej tylko Psycho zachciało się ją odnowić i podarowała tobie Chłopak uśmiechnął się i odłożył książke na półkę -Dobra może obudzimy twojego kolegę, a potem pójdziemy coś zjeść? -zapytał spokojnie Co się stało z Venomem? Razem z Marco poszliśmy obudzić Bonniego. Nieźle się przestraszył, ale szybko się ogarnął. Potem poszliśmy do jadalni. Ja i Bonnie byliśmy zaskoczeni, stół był nakryty różnymi przysmakami. Siedliśmy do stołu i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać o zakonie, jednak gdy poruszałam temat Psycho Marco milkł i odpowiadał na moje pytania dosyć opisowo. Po śniadaniu Marco zaprosił nas na przechadzkę po mieście. Obwinął sobie usta jakąś hustę i założył kaptur. Przyponinał trochę mordercę lub beduina. Miasto było ładne, Bonnie często odchodził oglądając wszystko wokół. Ja przez cały czas patrzyłam w dół, jednak kątem oka widziałam że Marco jest jakiś osowiały -Marco chciałam się dowiedzieć jak zginął Venom? -Um co? -ocknął się w końcu i spojrzał na mnie -Zapytałam jak zginął Venom? -Um on został zamordowany... -Marco wydawał się bardzo smutny i zmieszany, jednak chciałam wiedzieć -Przez kogo? -Um no... ja nie wiem Dopytywałam się go jeszcze jakiś czas, jednak nieczego się nie dowiedziałam. W pewnym momęcie Bonnie zatrzymał się przed sklepem z ubraniami. Patrzył na jakąś ładną czapkę, a potem na mnie -Co chcesz? -Um... Wiem że niewypada, ale dałabyś kase? Przewróciłam oczami i dałam mu pieniądze. Miał do nas dojść, a my z Marco poszliśmy na cmętarz. Chłopak był trochę posmutniały jak doszliśmy do grobu Venoma -Tęsknisz za nim? -Zakim? A za moim właścicielem... tak jakby Ta odpowiedz mnie zmartwiła. Wiem że Venom robił mu straszne rzeczy, jednak był jego opiekunem, ,,ojcem,,. Kiedy doszedł do nas Bonnie postanowiliśmy wrócić do rezydencji. Po dotarciu na miejsce Marco gestem pokazał nam żebyśmy się rozgościli, a sam gdzieś poszedł. Postanowiłam pokierować się do biblioteki. Szukałam jakich kolwiek książek w których była by mowa o śmierci Venoma, jednak znalazłam coś innego. Skrzenkę z napisem MARCO. Na moje szczęście była otwarta. Znajdowały się tam rysunk i listy. Obrazki przedstawiały martwych ludzi z różnymi imionami. Na jednym z nich był Sebastian i potym zajełam się listami. Większość z nich było od Psycho, ale jeden z nich mnie przeraził Progi Marco Przepraszam, że to zrobiłam ale to było dla twojego dobra i mam nadzieję że mi wybaczysz. ''' '''Zwłaszcza to że teraz tak cię zostawiłam samego w tej trudnej sytuacji. Przeprowadzam się do Nepalu i nie będę mogła z tobą korespondować ze względu na policję. Pozdrawiam cię i jeszcze raz proszę o wybaczenie Twoja przyjaciółka Zuzia Kiedy skończyłam czytać do biblioteki wszedł Marco -Marco ja... -powiedziałam wystraszona, ale ten tylko na mnie patrzył -Czy to zrobiła Psycho? -Nawet jeśli to co z tego! Chciała mi tylko pomóc! -Tak ale znasz zasady ,,zakonu,, -Wiem! -krzyknął i zacisnął dłoń na małym nożu. Z oczu płyneły mu łzy -Ona chciała dobrze dla mnie i dla ,,zakonu,, -,,Zakonu,,? -po moim pytaniu Marco wskazał nożem na swoją skrzynkę. Kiedy tam spojrzałam było tam małe pudełko z napisem LISTY SEBASTIAN KENWAY Koniec podróży Shadow Kiedy otworzyłam pudełko było w nim dużo listów, przypominały jakąś korespondencję. Nadawcami jednego z nich byli Psycho, Shaline, Demon '''i '''Wolfree. -Kim są Shaline Demon i Wolfree? -zapytałam, czułam że są to ludzie z ,,zakonu,, ale nic o nich nie wiedziałam -Należeli do zakonu -jego twarz przez cały czas miała poważny wyraz -Zarówno oni jak i Zuza starali się podtrzymać ,,zakon,, jednak mój właściciel chciał go do reszty zniszczyć -Okej ale skoro chciał zniszczyć ,,zakon,, to jakim cudem Psycho tu pracowała? -Przebrała się -podszedł do skrzyni i wyjął jakieś zdjęcie -Tak wyglądała przed wyjazdem Na zdjęci stała młoda dziewczyna z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy, fioletowych włosach i okularyza którymi były skryte ciemne oczy. Była ubrana w sukienkę, bo z tego co mi mówiła Mecha nie nawidziła ich -Specjalnie tak zmieniła swój wizerunek, aby nikt się nie zorientował -Rozumiem, ale dlaczego zabiła Venoma? -Ech... -spojrzał na mnie jak na idjotkę -Mówiłem chciał zniszczyć ,,zakon,, do reszty, a poza tym był dla mnie okrutny -Och no tak... -zrobiło mi się głupio -Przepraszam za ten cały bałagan poprostu... -przerwał mi gestem ręki i się uśmiechnął -Rozumiem, sam tak kiedyś miałem choć jestem młodszy -Nurtuje mnie jedno, wiesz czemu nosimy amulety? -Oczywiście, że wiem masz mnie za idjotę? No wienc są noszone, aby rozpoznawać poszczególnych członków ,,zakonu,, i dzięki nim członkowie są nieśmiertelni, i dorastają fizycznie maksymalnie do dwudziestego roku życia, a psychika zależy od osoby Zszokowało mnie, że szesnastolatek przez nauczanie jednej osoby zapamiętał coś takiego. Po tej niemiłej sytułacji razem z Marco usiedliśmy. Chłopak zaczął mi opowiadać to co wie o ,,zakonie,,. To zszokowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Słuchałam go tak godzinę jednak przypomniało mi się że w krótce wyjazd -Marco, a więc chcesz z nami jechać? -Żeby odbudować ,,zakon,, spotkać jego członków i po tylu latach porozmawiać z Zuzią? -Tak, tak i raczej tak Chłopak stanął na równe nogi i z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową. Przez cały nasz wyjazd Marco oprowadzał nas po mieście, nie był już tak smutny jak wcześniej. Miałam przeczucie że spełniłam jego marzenia, jednak jak nie przyjmą go do zakonu? Wolałam o tym nie myśleć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach